1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying a status of power consumption, and more particularly, to a method for displaying the status of power consumption by providing information about power consumption at electronic appliances based on an augmented reality function and a portable device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Around the world, various policies have been implemented and studies conducted to find ways to curb greenhouse gas emission. The efforts to curb the greenhouse gas emission include increasing electricity prices, or encouraging electricity use in a more distributed way by pricing electricity consumption depending on the time of the day the electricity is consumed.
The Real Time Pricing prices electricity consumption differently, depending on different electricity rates, and the relationship between demand and supply. Accordingly, electricity users need to know how much electricity they are using.
Until now, it has not been easy for users to obtain information about electricity consumed by electronic appliances used at home. Conventionally, residential customers obtain information regarding electricity use of electronic appliances simply by checking electricity information provided on tags of the electronic appliances or checking home meters to determine a total monthly electricity consumption.